Feb 2006 CC
Galliard Reports Kaz, Ears to the Ground, Fostern of the Bone Gnawers reports: * Jeremy Winters, Kinfolk of the Glass Walkers, who was under investigation in the events surrounding the cubnapping of Becky, has fled the area. (It was rumored that the philodoxes were to call for his death as part of the judgment, which has not, as yet, actually happened.) * Brom Rips-Off The-Face Of The Forath has also left the Walk, to return to his home in Ohio. * Laura Child-Holder of the Black Furies has returned to the Walk, after an absence of several years, and has begun helping to teach the theurge Black Fury cub, Alesia Wakes-From-Nightmares. * Those new to the Sept include Veronica, also known as Fledgeling, a Galliard cub of the Wendigo, Sebastian, a Ragabash cub of the Get of Fenris, Liam Sees Others Wisdom, a Ragabash cub of the Silver Fangs, and Christopher, an ahroun cub who has been claimed by the Shadow Lords. Others who have come to the Walk include the metises Dust, a theurge of the Silver Fangs, and Thyra, an ahroun of the Black Furies. * Due to Brom’s absence, Jacinta Aketachunak, Pierces The Ice of the Wendigo, has taken over as both Groundskeeper and Master of the Challenge. Kenneth Daggers Edge of the Shadow Lords had claimed the position at Moot, but Jacinta took it from him, citing his previous lack of honor as her reason for doing so. The Black Fury Philodox, Leslie and the Silver Fang Philodox, Blackriver, have challenged her for the position. * Vera Culls-The-Herd, the Adren Ragabash of the Shadow Lords, has taken over as Alpha of the Hidden Walk, after Touch Deer of the Wendigo stepped down from the position. * The Alpha has made it clear that Kinfolk will not be allowed silver, unless their Elder gives them permission. Also, she has made it clear that Kinfolk do not need to be helping in the fight against the Wyrm. She says that their duties consist only of supporting the Garou, upholding the Veil, and not bringing harm to any Gaian Garou or Caern. If, however, they perform services or worthy actions, they should be given credit for such activities at Moot. She would also like a list of human Kin, to make it easier to network. * In addition, Vera would like it known that cubs of specific tribes may be punished by other tribes, as long as they are not beaten senseless. Any Tribe may claim lost cubs, unless the cub has some recognizable Pure Breeding. In which case, they are to be handed over to their appropriate Tribe. Once a Lost Cub has been claimed, another Tribe may Challenge in an attempt to claim the Cub for their own Tribe. * Vera is also seeking to form a pack, under the guidance of Chimera. * Aaron Savages-The-Enemy of the Bone Gnawers led a war party against an ice bane at Betos Tacos. Others in the group included Yi, Wrong Way, Kaz, and Christine, all of the Bone Gnawers. After they defeated the bane, Sepdet Hope-Star of the Silent Striders, in the area for a brief visit, led a Cleansing of the area. Cole, Howls for Glory, Cliath of the Fianna reports: * Nothing newsworthy. Dillen, Bane of the Bloodsuckers, Cliath of the Get of Fenris reports: * Rillie and Brom have left the sept, returning to their sept in Ohio. Andy, Recalls the Scars, Cliath of the Silver Fangs reports: Andy has been scarcely seen. He has returned to the Sept of the Silver Flame to attend to matters of family and tribe. He plans to return to St. Claire when possible. Trent, Shades of Gray, Cliath of the Glass Walkers reports: * Nothing newsworthy. Morgan, Fire-Eyes, Cub of the Fianna reports: * As a cub limited primarily to the Farmhouse and grounds, Morgan has not had opportunity to gain or pass along news. This should not be construed as a failing on her part. Poe, Bites-Bark, Cub of the Get of Fenris reports: * As a cub limited primarily to the Farmhouse and grounds, Poe has not had opportunity to gain or pass along news. This should not be construed as a failing on his part. Veronica, Fledgling Little-Bird, Cub of the Wendigo reports: * As a cub limited primarily to Wendigo Territory, Ingtaq Cetaaq has not had opportunity to gain or pass along news. This should not be construed as a failing on her part. General Knowledge: (As reported by Yi, Kenneth, Helen, Jacinta, Stacey, Touch Deer, Grey, Circle Keeper, Emma, Reggie, Kevin, Clemency, Beatrice and others) Moot: * The February Revel attempted to disrupt the work of pattern spiders at a nearby construction site. The level of success of the Revel varies from speaker to speaker. While several pattern spiders were killed, it is clear that their numbers were quickly replaced. The Revel party also destroyed three scraglings before retreating. Emma, Leslie, Dillen, Blackriver, Grey, Abraxas, Masao, and Wrong Way were involved. Caern/Sept: * The spirits of the Story Tree are unhappy because they don't hear stories. The spirits are especially pleased by stories told by Galliards. * Before her departure, Dakota was encouraging all Theurges to become active in creating talens. * The Elder Moot in December was attended by: Alicia, Clemency, Cole, Dwight, Helen, Jacinta, Kaz, Reggie, Touch Deer. * Horace ran the Rite of the Winter Winds with the attendees Blackriver, Abraxas, Circle Keeper, Reggie, and Kenneth. Others instead attended the Fianna celebration of the Winter Solstice. * With the abandonment of the post by Dakota, Circle Keeper has stepped up to fill the role. He has claimed Gatekeeper until a suitably knowledgeable Theurge challenges him for it, or he dies, which ever comes first. * Stacey has taken on the role of Groundskeeper to aid Jacinta. Wyld: * Vera and Abraxas Bitter-Harvest have gone downriver to investigate two Blights that have been found. One of them is the inlet from the failed Great Hunt of last year. City: * As chiminage for information from a group of Rat spirits, a few of the Bone Gnawers (Wrong Way, Yi, Kaz) agreed to somehow stop the people of Garcia's Pizza Parlor from poisoning and killing the rats in that area. Dillen has volunteered as a galliard that knows the Gift of Beast Speech. Yi is still looking for someone who can provide resources for or actual small animal live-capture traps for the rats to replace the poison bait ones. * Yi, Helen Cycle-Breaker and Rusty engaged in scouting the tire yard fire's Umbra. It looks very bad, and those wishing to deal with this blight should gather together ASAP to find out more and prepare. * As per request from Yi, Aaron has been leading the investigation into the tainted ice spirit in a freezer of a disgustingly squalid taco joint. The tainted ice spirit in the freezer of Bito's Tacos was destroyed. Yi and a temp-pack of other Gnawers (Aaron Savages-the-Enemy, Christine Say-Prayers, Kaz Ears-to-the-Ground, and Wrong Way) struck in the Umbra and the spirit has been disposed of. * Kevin, Helen and Cole discovered a wyrm-tainted warehouse in the industrial sector and cleaned it out of giant rats. The building needs to be cleansed and Kevin and Basil are then to concrete over and seal the hole through which the rats were emerging (assumed to lead to the sewers). Tribes: * The former Voice of the Goddess has left the Walk; Alicia Guards The Flame Jackson, has moved to San Francisco, to the Sept of the Western Eye. Her tribesister, Dakota Heals-the-Rifts Winters, has joined her. Stacey Walks-The-Middle-Road has claimed the position of Elder for the Children of Gaia or Voice of the Goddess. * Clemency is now alpha of the Silver Fangs for sept and state. Packs: * Walks the Middle Road has joined Manitou’s Ridgeline. The pack still seeks appropriately minded middle moons to assist in their duties as Guardians. * Emma Stone-Spirit, Ahroun of the Get of Fenris, has taken alphaship of the Wolverine pack Havoc. Thomas Grey, Philodox of the Glass Walkers, known charach and killer, has joined Havoc as well. * Brom Forath-Ripper (Get of Fenris), Nikolai Dragon's-Blood (Silver Fangs) and Michael Kills-Wisely (Wendigo) have left the pack, Requiem. Dillen Bloods-Bane (Get of Fenris, galliard) has assumed alphaship. They have moved territory. Having left the woods south of the bawn to take the fight to the city, the young members of Requiem now claim the vicinity of SCCU campus and its campustown. Despite their university affinity, the pack's members can also be found staying a night or two within Brownstone or Walker safehouse common area. * With the dissolution of Resonance, Clemency is expected to join Havoc. People: * Vera Culls-the-Herd, adren homid ragabash of the Shadow Lords completed her chiminage, assuming tribal eldership, and has stepped up as alpha of the sept. * The philodox investigation into the Abraxas and Resonance incident is apparently at an end. It was held that Abraxas will receive Stone of Scorn and rumors suggest that Dakota, should she ever return, would face severe punishment – more for her apparent flight and abandonment of her post than for initial events. * Alicia and Dakota both left the Sept to join the Sept of the Western Eye in San Francisco. * Dillen and his mate are expecting their first child. * Sepdet was recently seen in the city umbra. * Wrong Way departed with Sepdet. * Yi served as temporary Guardian in place of Circle Keeper, when the Uktena ahroun was engaged in his fostern challenge terms in the city. * Kenneth has not been seen in his usual woods-side patrols, the farmhouse, or anywhere near the bawn ever since the moot (Feb. moot). * Clemency wishes it to be made clear to all and sundry that Peter Abraxas of the Shadow Lords is an honorable garou worthy for anyone to pack with. * Trent of the Glass Walkers, and Tabitha the cub in his care, have not been seen for quite some time, and it's believed they may have departed for a Californian sept. Instruction: * Yi taught Rite of Passage to Jacinta. * Wrong Way taught Rite of the Opened Caern to Circle Keeper. * Yi taught Rite of Talisman Dedication to Christine. Challenges: * Jacinta succeeded in her challenge to Kaz and is now Fostern. * Dakota's challenge to Touch Deer is unresolved, presumed failed with her abrupt departure. * Cole failed his challenge to Alicia, prior to her departure. * Circle Keeper has challenged Jamethon Fights-for-Hope for Fostern. * Reggie’s challenge to Yi is ongoing. * Touch Deer accepted Grey’s disrespectful public argument as challenge and set terms. Yi and Masao witnessed the fight to submission. Each combatant was allowed the use of one gift, no talens or fetishes, and frenzy would indicate forfeiture. Grey was victorious. * Jacinta had been challenged by Leslie and by Blackriver upon taking the position of Master of the Challenge from Kenneth at Moot. Upon clarifying the challenges made, Leslie dropped her challenge, leaving only Blackriver as challenger. Deaths: * Andrew Headache was killed in a frenzy by his elder. Cubs: * Beatrice, called Noisy Ghost, has been claimed by Circle Keeper for the Uktena tribe. At the Elders’ Moot, it was decided that she would be allowed to train and rite as a member of the sept. * Veronica, Ingtaq Cetaaq, a Galliard cub of the Wendigo, was found in early January. * A teenager that one of the Get of Fenris (Dillen) cubnapped turned out to not be a Garou after all, despite sighting of a kinfetch. The assumed human was killed. The Get of Fenris have two remaining cubs. Sebastian, who is being trained at the Farmhouse, and Poe, who is on his Rite of Passage. * There is a new homid-born ragabash cub for the Shadow Lords named Zeenat. * Andrew Head-Ache has died. * The Silver Fangs have a new cub, new-moon, named Liam. He is based at the farmhouse. * Christopher, a cub of no tribe, has been claimed by the Shadow Lords. ELSE: * Acting upon orders from the Warder, Kenneth has removed a small chest of explosive hand grenades from the vicinity of the farmhouse area to an out of the way, abandoned shack on the northwestern section of Requiem’s old territory. * The city safehouse remains open to all garou unless specifically advised otherwise. Long-term guests are asked to help provide for the household with finance, food or equivalent services Category:Caern Convo